


got so much to share

by Mondegreen



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment they leave the stage, Spencer grabs Brendon by the collar, drags her down the hallway to a vaguely quiet corner, and shoves her hard against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got so much to share

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted january 2011. this is the one where panic is three girls and a boy everyone thinks is a girl (the boy is ryan).

The moment they leave the stage, Spencer grabs Brendon by the collar, drags her down the hallway to a vaguely quiet corner, and shoves her hard against the wall.  
  
"Spence?" Brendon says – or at least tries to, because suddenly Spencer's tongue is in her mouth and Spencer's hand is moving up her thigh under her tiny tiny skirt, and Brendon's head is already spinning a little from her post-show high and this just makes it a little hard to stay on her feet. (Or that could just be her shoes, but. Details.)  
  
She gasps when Spencer's mouth moves down, sucking angry, biting kisses at her jawline, licking at the sweat on Brendon's neck. " _Spence_ ," she tries again, and it's not her fault it comes out sounding so breathy.  
  
"Looked like you had fun out there," Spencer says, words hot against Brendon's ear.  
  
Brendon nods, a little unsure, and then moans quietly when she feels Spencer's teeth on her earlobe. Something in her almost wants to say she's sorry for... whatever, but it would only piss Spencer off if she apologized without knowing what she was supposed to be apologizing for.  
  
"Especially with how you couldn't keep your hands off Ryan for more than a minute," Spencer continues, and yeah, those are Spencer's fingers pushing the fabric of Brendon's panties aside and teasing at her cunt.  
  
"Jealous?" Brendon says, trying to sound cool and flippant but just ending up needy and wanton instead. Her hips twitch toward Spencer's hand.  
  
"Not of Ryan." Spencer's other hand comes up to tangle in Brendon's hair, pulling her into another bruising kiss.  
  
It's no secret to the rest of Panic! that playing a show gets Brendon totally, seriously wet. She likes being on display for the audience, likes feeling beautiful and unobtainable and wanted. More than that, though? She's surrounded by three of the hottest people she's ever met, doing what they do best. It's Ryan's stupidly long fingers on the frets of his guitar (Brendon can't help but remember them moving inside her last night), it's Joan's face when she lets the music wrap her up completely (so reminiscent of the way she looks when Brendon makes her come, perfectly satisfied), it's Spencer's... fuck, Spencer's _everything_ , Spencer Smith drumming is the best porn Brendon has ever _seen_ (the same kind of focus as when she's between Brendon's legs, those controlled little flicks of her tongue slowly making Brendon lose her mind).  
  
"Slut," Spencer hisses, and Brendon whimpers. "You love their eyes on you and you know it. Just look at you, you're completely soaked." She slides one finger into Brendon, too fast and without warning. Brendon nearly knocks her head back against the wall.  
  
"All those scene kids out there, they all want to fuck you," Spencer goes on, fingers all of a sudden too light, too frustratingly gentle on Brendon's clit. "And do you know why they can't?"  
  
" _Yours_ ," Brendon gasps, arching desperately against Spencer, needing wanting craving _more_.  
  
"Ours," Spencer agrees fiercely, and bites down hard on the spot where Brendon's neck meets her shoulder.  
  
Brendon's only vaguely aware of the litany of helpless pleas that spills from her mouth – _more, fuck, Spence, please, more more more oh god Spencer fuck me_. She's too busy focusing on every point that Spencer's skin meets hers, on Spencer's fingers curling inside her and Spencer's teeth pulling dark red marks to the surface of her throat, and she's almost not expecting it when her orgasm hits her like – like, fuck, like something, there's a joke in here somewhere about drummers but Brendon's kind of too busy _coming her brains out_ to think of it.  
  
Spencer lets her shiver herself out, holds her up, because taking care of Brendon is one of the things Spencer Smith is best at. "Come on," she says, jerking her head back toward the dressing room.  
  
"Just did," Brendon shoots back lazily, because that was way too easy and never let it be said that Brendon Boyd Urie was anything but incoherent and kind of stupid after coitus.  
  
Spencer rolls her eyes and leans in to press a soft kiss to Brendon's swollen lips. "Come on, let's go find Ryan and Joan," she elaborates. "Unless you're not up for round two? They've probably already started without us."  
  
Brendon doesn't need to be told twice.


End file.
